Problem: When four positive integers are divided by $11$, the remainders are $2,$ $4,$ $6,$ and $8,$ respectively.

When the sum of the four integers is divided by $11$, what is the remainder?
Answer: We can call the four integers in this problem $a,$ $b,$ $c$, and $d$. Then we have \begin{align*}
a &\equiv 2\pmod{11}, \\
b &\equiv 4\pmod{11}, \\
c &\equiv 6\pmod{11}, \\
d &\equiv 8\pmod{11}.
\end{align*}Adding these congruences, we have \begin{align*}
a+b+c+d &\equiv 2+4+6+8 \\
&\equiv 20\pmod{11}.
\end{align*}Therefore, $a+b+c+d$ has the same remainder as $20$ upon division by $11$. This remainder is $\boxed{9}$.